On Wings Of Fury And Delight
by AquaJinx
Summary: A one-shot about Toothless. Hiccup has a gift for Toothless on Snoggletog. What is it? A new tailfin. With Toothless now able to leave at will, to fly on his own, to go where he wants to go, what will happen to Hiccup? WARNING: Contains mild fluff. If you are allergic to fluff, beware! Please note, it is MILD fluff.


**Thoughts come... and go... Ideas are here to stay, however! :)**

 **A One-shot with Toothless when he first gets his tailfin that he can manage on his own.**

 **Enjoy!**

Toothless excitedly bounded around Hiccup as they walked from the forge. In Hiccup's hands was a Snoggletog gift to Toothless.

Toothless could hardly wait. He was sure he knew what it was; a new fin! It had a leathery, metallic smell, and Hiccup was almost as excited as Toothless.

Placing it on the ground, Hiccup sat back. "Ok, bud, ready?"

Toothless chirred, nosing the package. Hiccup unwrapped it, holding it high. "Tada!"

Toothless stopped. Eyed the gift quizzically. Nosed it. " **What is it?"** He asked, turning to Hiccup.

"This, is a tailfin."

 **"I can see that."**

"It makes so you can fly on your own!"

Toothless stared, dumbfounded. Immediatly, he raced in dizzying circles around Hiccup and his invention, purring and growling in joy.

He turned, presenting his tail to Hiccup. 

Undoing the straps, Hiccup slid the old one off and began to buckle the new one on. "Hold... still bud! I can't buckle with you acting as squirmy as a eel!"

Toothless stilled, then began to wiggle again.

Finally, it was fastened!

He tested it, opening and closing it, making sure it worked good. "Go on, bud! Try it out!"

Hiccup waved Toothless into the air. 

Roaring, Toothless gained altitude quickly, the dove, swerving gracefully through the houses, dodging airborne Vikings and dragons.

Into the forest he flew, skillfully dodging the trees and other obstacles.

Up, up, up into the clouds he flew, hearing Hiccup's triphant shout way below. A small, niggling spear of doubt wormed its way into Toothless's head.

 _Can I really fly without Hiccup? Without my brother? Without my other half?_

His wings faltered in flight, but he firmly commanded them to beat again. _I can, and I will!_

The air began to grow thin from alititude, but Toothless pressed himself higher. He was able to go higher without Hiccup, since his lungs could stand it better.

Then, he folded his wings and fell. The wind whistled past his ears, wings, and head flaps, and he roared joyously.

But it just wasn't the same without Hiccup.

Flapping his wings, Toothless flew straight down at speeds no dragon or human had ever flown before. He felt a air bubble forming in front of him, encasing him.

The beginning of breaking the sound barrier.

 _Hiccup has always wanted to do this. And here I am, able to finally do it, but without him. Without his joy._

Toothless pulled up, breaking the bubble, and swooping into the clouds. Curving around, he landed on top of Hiccup's house, roaring happily.

"Glad you like it bud!"

Toothless hopped down beside Hiccup, covering him with Night Fury salvia before offering him a ride.

"Ah, no thanks Toothless. You go ahead and enjoy yourself. You almost broke the sound barrier! Try again, maybe you'll do it this time."

Toothless raised his wings, but glimpsed the tiniest flicker of sadness in Hiccup's eyes.

 _With this fin, I can fly on my own. With this fin, I am free to do as I please. With this fin, I won't be able to feel at one with Hiccup as we fly, anticpating each other's moves. With this fin, I won't be able to be with Hiccup as much._

Toothless raised his tail, smacking it against the ground with such force, bolts and springs came off.

"Toothless! No, bud, what are you doing?!" Hiccup sat on his best friend's tail. "You're breaking it!"

Toothless moaned, cuddling up to Hiccup. His brother. His other half. His best friend.

 **"I want the old one back. So we can fly together again."** He said mournfully, looking at the new tailfin.

"Ok, bud, I'll get the old one back. But we can keep the new one, just in case, ok?"

Toothless nodded, walking back to the forge with Hiccup.

His significant other.

 **Toothless-Hiccup fluff! Yay!**

 **Please, comment, and enjoy!**


End file.
